


Learning Phil

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Fluff, Introspection, M/M, October 19, Video: Basically I'm Gay, anniversary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: The way Phil’s tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth when he laughs, the way he sticks his hands in his pockets weird when he’s in an awkward situation, how whenever he sees a black dry-wipe or anything in the black marker group, he has to put it on his nose, he’s scared of heights.Dan’s in awe at how many layers this boy has, how many things he still has to learn.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Learning Phil

It’s something new for him. 

The watching, knowing, observing, learning.

He knows things now that are oddly endearing to him.

The way Phil’s tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth when he laughs, the way he sticks his hands in his pockets weird when he’s in an awkward situation, how whenever he sees a black dry-wipe or anything in the black marker group, he has to put it on his nose, he’s scared of heights.

Dan’s in awe at how many layers this boy has, how many things he still has to learn.

*********

He’s tall, taller than Dan, but Dan’s still growing.

_ “Dan! Dan, over here!” _

_ There’s a long moment of limb-entanglement and rib-crushing and arms around each other before they pull back. _

_ “Hi.” _

_ “Hi.” _

_ “You’re taller than me.” _

_ A laugh. _

_ “I am.” _

_ *********** _

Phil can’t drive a car. (Dan learns this the hard way).

_ “Phil Phil Phil WATCH IT THAT WAS A BIRD PHIL YOU ALMOST HIT A BIRD.” _

_ The car swerves out of the way of more birds. _

_ “Okay, that’s it, pull over, you’re letting me drive.” _

_ They switch places. _

_ Dan’s long fingers grip the wheel, he’s a bit rusty, but he knows he’s better than Phil. _

_ “Okay, trying this again. Manchester, here we come.” _

**********

Phil drinks shit coffee.

_ He’s standing in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee. It’s nice, a fancy kind he likes that wasn’t actually that expensive. He didn’t make any for Phil, he’d tried that before, and Phil spat it out.  _

_ It was hilarious. _

_ When Phil walks in, he makes a beeline for the cupboard where they keep their coffee and pulls out a jar of Nescafe.  _

_ “Morning.” _

_ Dan lifts his mug. “Hola.” _

_ When the coffee’s done, Phil takes a gigantic sip and smacks his lips. _

_ Dan shakes his head. “I still don’t understand how you drink that shit.” _

_ Phil smiles. “Hey, I love this shit! Don’t hate!” _

_ Dan drains his mug and walks over to Phil’s side, kisses him on the cheek. “You’re lucky I love you.” _

************

Phil cares about his audience. He treats them like his own family.

_ There’s a girl who comes running up to them on the street. “Hi, you’re Dan and Phil, right?” _

_ She’s caught Dan by surprise, he wasn’t ready for this. Phil steps in smoothly, “Yes, we are. What’s your name?” _

_ She smiles. “I’m Chelsea, and I was wondering if I could get a hug? I don’t want a photo or anything, but I really need a hug right about now, and I know you from online, and I was just thinking, wow, they’re really tall, and wow, I’ve been talking too much, haven’t I?” _

_ Phil laughs, Dan does too. _

_ “Don’t worry about it, we’re crazy messes who talk too much too. Sure, you can have a hug.” _

_ He envelops the girl in his arms, and she almost disappears. When he pulls back, her eyes are bright, and she sniffs and says, “Thank you so much, I really needed that.” _

_ Phil smiles. “Of course. Always remember that I love you.” _

_ The girl nodded. “Thank you.” She glances at Dan, gives him a smile. “Have a good day.” _

_ Dan smiles back. “You, too.” _

_ *********** _

Phil’s proud of Dan.

_ He’s freaking out a little bit. _

_ The video’s posted, he clicked the upload button, watched it post, and slammed his laptop shut, picked up his phone, powered it off, gave it to Phil to hide. _

_ He’s curled into as small a ball as he can make with his head in Phil’s lap, Phil’s fingers running through his hair. _

_ Buffy’s playing on the telly, something they’ve seen and feels like home for them. _

_ “I did it, Phil. I can hardly believe it, but I did it.” _

_ Phil laughs. _

_ “You did. You did, and you’re changing the world, bub.” _

_ Dan smiles. _

_ “Not the whole world.” _

_ “No, not the whole world, but you put a dent in the fabric of time. That’s the point, innit? _

_ Dan’s silent for a while. _

_ “Did you just existentialism me?” _

_ Phil’s laugh is bigger this time. _

_ “I did. I think you may have rubbed off on me. It has been ten years.” _

_ Dan nods. _

_ “Ten years of knowing you.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Love you, peace out!  
> -rainy  
> <3


End file.
